


[Podfic of] Everyone Knows What Happens at the Library

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean says derogatory things about teen vampire novels, Castiel keeps coming back for more, Claire gets her way all the time, and Dean’s co-workers (and Sam) are huge nuisances. (Librarian!Dean AU, or how Stephenie Meyer found Dean the love of his life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Everyone Knows What Happens at the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone Knows What Happens at the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187334) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1f7DLxW) (12 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 25:30

**Streaming:**  



End file.
